¿Mentiras que alegran o verdades que angustian?
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Una leona abandona a su pequeña hija con su recién aparecido padre tras el odio y el rencor que ha originado Zira para perjudicar a Simba. Ahora Angani intentará rehacer su vida con una nueva familia, y sobrevivir a los riesgos y amenazas de antiguos y nuevos enemigos que harán lo necesario para destruir toda su felicidad. (Clasificación T por comentarios) ¡SUSPENDIDO!
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo reaccionarías ante los secretos de las personas que no conoces? Claramente dirás _No me interesa lo que esa persona X me esté escondiendo, no me conoce, no me interesaría realmente. _Pero, si ese secreto, viene de personas a quienes tú conoces, pues bueno, tienes claramente dos opciones, aceptar las mentiras, o simplemente, ignorarlas, y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

Pero la segunda opción no es la más apropiada. Gracias a ello, he perdido a mi madre…

Nací en un lugar alejado de una manada. Mis primeros meses de vida los viví con mi madre Alimshinda, ella era una leona de pelaje marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran de color de la árida arena, amarilla resplandeciente a los rayos del imponente sol, y tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello sobre su cabeza. Su voz era dulce y confortable, y siempre me cantaba para acunarme en las frías y largas noches del desierto. Y jamás podré olvidarme de su aroma. Dulce y fresca como la miel de las abejas. A pesar del lugar en donde pasé cruelmente mi infancia, ella siempre supo cómo salir adelante.

Nunca conocí a mi padre. Cada vez que le preguntaba a mi madre sobre él, su estado de ánimo cambiaba abruptamente. Al parecer, ella tuvo una mala experiencia, que quería dejar en el pasado.

Lo único que sé, es que mi padre era un león de pelaje dorado como los rayos del sol, ya que yo salí con ese color. Además de una extraña necesidad de aventurarme en los lugares más peligrosos, y el extraño gusto de comer insectos. Mis ojos salieron de un azul-verdoso, que a veces, a la luz del sol se transformaban en un azul cielo, probablemente también lo heredé de mi padre.

Mi madre siempre me dio todo el amor que una madre puede darle a su cachorro. Pero un día, algo extraño comenzó a pasarle. Ella ya no era la misma de antes, su tierna y cálida mirada cambió a una fría y rencorosa. Y es aquí en dónde comenzó toda mi tragedia…

…

**Capítulo 1**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, sus rayos caían con gran fuerza sobre la árida tierra de África. Ningún animal se atrevía a salir de la cálida humedad de sus cuevas al miedo de no sobrevivir al calor infernal. La llanura estaba llena de pastizales muertos por la deshidratación, montículos altos de termitas se lograban divisar desde el horizonte. Una extraña sombra se acercaba desde esa dirección cargando consigo a un antílope que se había apartado de su grupo.

El cuerpo del pobre animal cayó en frente de una pequeña cueva que desde su interior, salió una pequeña bola de pelo dorada emocionada con la llegada de la figura.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- el pequeño cachorro sonrió a su madre mientras le abrazaba una de sus grandes patas.

-Hola mi Angani, ¿cómo te has portado?- la leona le sonrió cansada a su pequeña hija.

-¡Muy bien mami! Qué bueno que hayas llegado, ¡Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre estos últimos dos días! ¡Pensé que algún extraño te había hecho algo!- la pequeña exclamó mirando a los cansados ojos de su madre, quien la miraba con simpatía.

-Angani, tú sabes que en las Lejanías es muy difícil encontrar comida. Y tú sabes que a mí nada me pasará- terminó de decir y se acercó al cadáver del antílope para poder comer un bocado y así generar la leche necesaria para dársela a su pequeña hija Angani de tan solo dos meses y medio de edad.

Alimshinda comenzó a masticar los pedazos de carne del animal. Ella se había acostumbrado al sistema de vida que llevaba con su hija. Una vida de leonas nómades que vagaban por la amplia Savannah africana, evitando a las manadas y reinos de otros leones. Pero una vida así no era exactamente la vida que ella había planificado. De no ser por el padre de Angani, ella ahora seguiría estando en su antigua manada con su madre y hermanas…

-Mamá, ¿por qué tienes una cicatriz en tu hombro?- la pequeña le preguntó a su madre mirándola con preocupación.

Alimshinda dejó a un lado su almuerzo y pensó en la respuesta que tenía que darle a su hija…

-_Ella no puede saber en lo que me involucré…_- pensó. Luego de un largo silencio, Angani volvió a preguntar.

-Mamá, ¿alguien estuvo a punto de matarte?- dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus peludas mejillas.

-No mi vida,- Alimshinda se apresuró a decir –solo es un rasmillón que me hice mientras cazaba, eso es lo que es.- Dijo dándole una tranquila sonrisa para que su cachorro no siguiese pensando en tal horrible visión.

Angani miró a su madre y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y aceptó la limpieza que le había comenzado a hacer en su cara. Luego se apresuró a las tetillas para poder almorzar luego de dos días sin comer.

…

La noche había caído rápidamente ese día. No era tan fría como las otras, y los animales nocturnos aprovecharon la ocasión de buscar su alimento antes de que algún depredador los atacase.

Era una noche tranquila para África, pero unos ojos impedían a su dueño poder dormir en paz. El recuerdo del día anterior no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza… Ese encuentro con la extraña leona, la hizo pensar demasiado en lo pequeño que era el mundo…

Alimshinda miraba hacia el exterior de la cueva, quería estirar sus patas y dar un paseo para poder olvidar ese tan inesperado encuentro, pero si salía su pequeña Angani despertaría y sería un problema hacerla dormir de nuevo por la hiperactividad de la cachorra a esas horas de la noche.

Entonces no dejó más remedio que ese encuentro volviese a su cabeza y reflexionar en las palabras de aquella leona…

_-¿Cómo osas de invadir mis territorios? ¿Acaso eres unas de las leonas de Simba?- la leona de intimidante voz dijo casi como un rugido._

_-¿Cómo es que conoces a Simba?- Alimshinda le preguntó estupefacta y a la vez horrorizada._

_-Él y yo llevamos una rivalidad desde hace años, pero la pregunta es… ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?- preguntó la leona._

_-Digamos que me topé con alguien muy cercano a él meses atrás, pero eso ya no importa…_

_-¿Mala experiencia?_

_-Parece que eres inteligente…_

_-Cambiaré mi oferta. Te devolveremos el antílope si… Te unes a nosotros para acabar con Simba…_

_Alimshinda vaciló unos momentos antes de responder.-Esta bien, acepto._

_-Muy bien. Si nos necesitas, ven a los montículos de termitas y pregunta por mí…_

-Zira…- susurró cuando una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro. –Te ayudaré en acabar con el león que arruinó mi vida…

…

-Mami, ¿a dónde vamos?- Angani preguntó mientras iba en el lomo de su madre.

-Iremos a un lugar en dónde nunca más volveremos a estar solas…- Alimshinda dijo sin quitar su vista del camino. Ella sabía que el lugar a donde se dirigían no iba a ser el lugar perfecto para Angani, pero era mejor que nada…

La pequeña miraba con desconfianza a su madre, era la primera vez que ella actuaba diferente, era la primera vez que escuchaba un toque de misterio en su voz, y eso no era normal.

Llegaron hasta unos inmensos montículos de termitas. Alimshinda observó con atención el lugar antes de gritar.

-¡ZIRA! ¡HE LLEGADO!- gritó para que alguien la escuchara. Unos murmullos se escucharon dentro de una gran cueva y fue allí en dónde encontró a la delgada leona acercándose lentamente hacia ella junto con dos leones, un macho delgado y de una melena muy enmarañada, y una leona de ojos azules-violáceos y de un gran mechón de cabello en su cabeza.

Angani se estremeció al ver a los tres leones acercándose a ella y a su madre. Entonces saltó de la espalda de ella y se escondió entre medio de sus patas delanteras para sentirse más segura…

-Alimshinda estoy encantada de que hayas aceptado mi propuesta- Zira dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. –Quiero presentarte a mis hijos Nuka y Vitani. También tengo un tercer hijo que está cumpliendo con su misión de atraer a Simba para aniquilarlo…

Angani estaba comenzando a preocuparse en lo que su madre se estaba involucrando, ella podía tener casi tres meses de vida, pero no era tonta, la cachorra sabía el significado de la palabra aniquilar… -¿quiere decir que matará a ese tal señor Simba?- preguntó en voz baja temblando del horror.

Zira no se había percatado de la pequeña hasta ese momento. Miró con confusión a Alimshinda quien habló enseguida.

-Zira, ella es mi hija Angani. Ella tiene casi tres meses de edad.

-¿Y la trajiste contigo?- Zira preguntó con estupefacción y con voz ronca.

-Sí, espero que eso no sea problema…- ella dijo un poco incómoda.

-No. No te preocupes. No será problema- terminó de decir y lanzó una mirada asesina a la pequeña. –_Esa mocosa es igual a él…_

* * *

**Hola amigos! soy yo, UznaraPaz, solo que decidí llamarme Shimmy Tsu, no pregunten porqué xD**_  
_

**Buaano, aquí les he traído un fic que es muy distinto a los otros fics que he escrito... este será de capítulos más largos, la trama no se desviará al lado cómico (o eso espero yo), y no cometeré el mismo error que hice con_ Dos vidas, una historia_. Y sí, me refiero a estar subiendo capítulos TODOS los días... -.-, y además este fic se tratará 100%, o 98% en la trama del Rey León SIN humanos.  
**

**En fin, sólo espero que les guste este prólogo con el primer capítulo...  
**

**Reviews c:  
**

**Abrazos psicológicos :'D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

La semana había sido lenta para la pequeña Angani. Durante los primeros días, ella había estado sola, sin la compañía de su madre. Las únicas veces que lograba verla, era cuando decidía explorar las Lejanías, donde siempre la encontraba luchando y entrenando con Zira y las demás leonas. Las otras veces eran en las noches, donde al fin lograba comer después del agotador día.

Pero había algo diferente en su madre desde que llegaron a las áridas tierras. Alimshinda se había vuelto más fría con su hija. Casi ni le dirigía la mirada, cada vez que Angani se le acercaba sonriente, ella simplemente le gruñía y se apartaba. La pequeña quedaba confundida y asustada con la nueva actitud de su madre, que había cambiado repentinamente. ¿Acaso podría ser culpa de la pequeña cachorra?

-¿Crees que estoy siendo mala hija Vitani?- Angani le preguntó a la leona mayor con la cual se habían hecho "amigas" en ese período. Vitani podía verse dura e insensible, pero cuando pasaba su tiempo cuidando de Angani, cambiaba drásticamente a una leona comprensiva y amorosa.

-No Angui…- Vitani comenzó a decir dulcemente – es sólo que Alimshinda está muy ocupada con su entrenamiento, eso es todo.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué tiene que pelear? Ella no conoce al señor Simba, entonces no tiene razones para matarlo…

-Tienes razón en algo…- la leona dijo, para ella era impresionante lo inteligente que era la pequeña cachorra. –Pero Simba asesinó injustamente a Scar para tomar el trono que nunca le había pertenecido. Es por eso que estamos haciendo todo esto, para recuperar todo lo que Scar ha perdido.

Angani pensó por un momento en lo que dijo Vitani. ¿Asesinar a alguien sólo por el poder? Eso era pura injusticia para su pequeña cabeza. – ¿Y por qué no solamente conversan con el señor Simba? Tal vez si le explican lo que… - Angani no terminó su oración cuando vio que Zira y Alimshinda se les estaban acercando con un pequeño pedazo de carne. Y por detrás de ellas se acercaba Nuka que se dirigió directo hacia Vitani.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no eres tan fuerte después de todo… Te vuelves blanda con un cachorro, ¡qué estúpido!

La leona miró con furia a su hermano y saltó directo hacia él para atacarlo, pero fue interrumpida por Zira.

-¡VITANI! No gastes tus fuerzas. Necesito que te dirijas ahora mismo a las Tierras del Reino para ver si Kovu está siguiendo con el plan.

-Madre, ¿acaso no puedo primero darle su merecido a Nuka?- ella miró con incredulidad hacia su madre.

-¡AHORA!- Zira rugió. Vitani agachó su cabeza en derrota y se alejó de Nuka. Hecho un último vistazo a Angani y se despidió de ella antes de marcharse hacia la Roca del Rey.

…

Era ya de noche cuando Alimshinda regresó a su madriguera a alimentar a su hija, quien yacía dormida hecha un ovillo para conservar su calor en esa tan helada cueva. La leona de ojos amarillos veía a su hija con rencor. Todo lo que le había dicho Zira era cierto, ella se parecía demasiado a su padre. Pero no podía dejar que esa apariencia la llevase al odio de su propia hija, que creció en su vientre y llegó al mundo gracias a ella.

_-¡No Alim! ¡No dejes que te engañe la apariencia! Es tu hija… ¿no lo ves?_- se repetía mil veces en su cabeza. –_Su padre es un traidor… Un mentiroso… Y ahora está muy lejos de nosotras…_

Un pequeño quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su hija que comenzaba a temblar de frío, se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un poco de calor corporal. Angani sintió esa cálida atracción y como si en el mismo sueño estuviese feliz, comenzó a ronronear levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Alimshinda recordó por un instante su vida en el desierto junto a su hija. Pudieron ser tiempos muy difíciles para ambas, pero nunca se sintieron tan felices como en su pequeña familia.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando una voz desde la entrada de su madriguera la llamó.

-¡_Alimshinda! Algunas leonas han visto a Simba y a Kovu en las praderas incendiadas ¡SOLOS! ¡Será mejor que te apures para terminar de una vez por todas con él!_- Era Zira quien le aviso rápidamente. La joven madre miró por última vez a su cachorro antes de seguir a la manada.

…

-Genial, mi mamá otra vez se fue sin despedirse…- Angani se dijo decepcionada por el acto de su madre. La joven cachorra se encontraba vagando sola, de nuevo, por las Lejanías. Esa era su rutina diaria, pero no era tan malo después de todo. Cuando sentía hambre, se acercaba a un termitero y se comía las pobres termitas que pasaban por allí afuera.

Aplastó cinco insectos con sus pequeñas patas y luego se las lamió. Era la única comida sólida que había probado desde tan temprana edad. Al terminar de limpiarse la pata, hecho un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta que no muy lejos de ella, un león extraño de pelaje dorado y de melena morena-rojiza pasaba relajadamente por ahí, sin percatarse de la presencia de la cachorra que lo miraba con incredulidad. Angani se agazapó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el extraño "forastero" que se había dispuesto a descansar bajo la leve sombra de un disecado árbol de allí cerca.

La joven se escabulló detrás de otro termitero cerca del árbol y se puso a observar al extraño. Este era un león de al parecer la misma edad que su madre, su pelaje dorado estaba un poco enmarañado y sucio, al igual que su melena. En la posición en la que se hallaba Angani, también podía verle la cara. Los ojos del león eran del mismo color que los suyos, pero la diferencia entre ambos, era que estos ojos verde-azulados demostraban una depresión, un peso que el miserable león ha llevado consigo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo…

-_Quizás sea por esa gran cicatriz en su pecho… _- Angani pensó al observar que debajo de la abundante melena morena se encontraban unas profundas cicatrices de garras que casi debieron causarle la muerte.

La pequeña se disponía a afrontar aquel león hasta que escuchó los gruñidos de la manada de Zira. El león también escuchó el griterío, hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, y al percatarse de las leonas, huyó rápido de la escena, dejando a Angani desconcertada y con varias preguntas en su mente.

…

Cuando la pequeña regreso hacia la manada, observó que todas estaban molestas. Al parecer el plan había fracasado, Zira se alejó por un momento junto a Alimshinda al interior del termitero principal. Angani se dirigió directo a un pequeño montículo con un tronco deshidratado donde se hallaba Vitani con una notable tristeza.

-Tani… ¿qué pasó?- la pequeña le preguntó a su amiga. Vitani soltó un leve suspiro y tomó a Angani por la nuca, se recostó en el suelo, la acomodó en sus patas delanteras y la miró a los ojos.

-Angui, el plan fracasó. Kovu nos ha traicionado y… Nuka ha muerto…- Dijo mientras una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y corrió por su mejilla.

- ¿Es por eso que todas están apenadas?

-Sí…

-¿Eso quiere decir que dejarán de entrenar y pensar en matar al señor Simba?- Angani le preguntó esperanzadoramente con una sonrisita en su rostro. Vitani se rió un poco al ver la inocencia de su pequeña amiga, pero en esos momentos ella tenía que saber del plan.

- No Angui. Con este hecho, se le declaró la guerra a Simba. Esta noche, iremos a las Tierras del Reino a acabar con todo esto de una vez. Mi madre y Alimshinda están preparando los detalles para el conflicto. Yo iré con ellas. Es por eso que quiero que te escondas aquí en las Lejanías. Yo sé que comes las termitas, entonces no pasarás mucha hambre. Cuando todo haya terminado volveré por ti- Vitani terminó de decirle con una sonrisa.

Angani quedó pensando un poco en la situación. Pero si todo salía como las leonas lo tenían planificado, entonces ella y su madre volverían a estar juntas como antes y vivirán una vida mejor.

-¿Prometes que volverás por mí?- le preguntó para asegurarse de lo que su amiga le había dicho era cierto.

-Lo prometo

-¿Por tu garrita?- Angani le dijo elevando su garrita del meñique. –Por mi garrita- Vitani le aseguró entrelazando su garra. Escucharon el llamado de Zira y ambas se despidieron.

Angani quedó sola en las Lejanías en la oscuridad de la noche dentro de su cueva.

-_Sólo espero que no me pase nada esta noche…_

* * *

**Segundo capítulo Yay! :D ****Espero que les guste mucho mucho c: **

**(cállate! que no ves que no tienes reviews?)  
**

**Cállate tú! si sé que no tengo, pero no les voy a estar exigiendo que me dejen reviews tan pronto!  
**

**(Por favor, no tuviste mucho exito con tu primer fic, y esperas que lo tengas con este nuevo? eres toda una... _BAAM!_)  
**

**_La autora tiene una pistola humeante en su mano..._ Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que tú me arruines el comentario random ¬¬'... _Mira hacia los lectores bajando el arma_ Por favor... ignoren la conversación anterior, siempre se pone así cuando cree que los fics son basura...  
**

**Bueno, lo de siempre, saludos, cuídensen, besos y abrazos, Hakuna Matata y ahhmm... a sí...  
**

**Abrazos psicológicos :'D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Una sombra caminaba sin rumbo a través de las Lejanías. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Miraba a su alrededor con sigilo y preocupación. Le temía a algo, pero ¿a qué?

Se detuvo al ver unas figuras borrosas que inundaban el desértico paisaje. De ellas, millones de termitas volaban a su alrededor y otorgaban al lugar un aire espeluznante y aterrador.

-_Al fin encuentro algo de comida_- el león pensó para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a un pequeño termitero del cual salían millones de aquellos insectos. Iba a comenzar con su bocadillo cuando una tormenta inició de la nada misma. El cielo había estado amenazando a la tierra una gran tormenta desde hacía horas, pero nunca se habían escapado las gotas de lluvia.

-_Genial, adiós almuerzo_- el extraño comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando algún refugio que pueda protegerlo de la espesa lluvia. El viento corría con velocidad y las nubes desplegaban furiosos rugidos de truenos a lo lejos.

El león había comenzado a desesperarse hasta que por fin encontró una amplia cueva en la cual podría descansar y secarse.

Al entrar se sacudió toda el agua acumulada en su melena y se la acomodó. Se recostó en el helado suelo hasta que una voz le amenazó desde atrás.

-Grrr ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que haces aquí?- una pequeña y aguda voz le preguntó. El león volteó su cabeza para ver a un cachorro en una mala posición de ataque con sus garritas extendidas y gruñéndole. Él sonrió un poco al ver la valentía del pequeño y decidió enfrentarlo con simpatía.

-Oh, disculpa si invadí tu casa, es solo que afuera está lloviendo y necesitaba protegerme del agua- le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Angani se enderezó un poco y pudo notar que era el mismo león que había visto esa mañana. Lo miró con extrañeza, algo que el león percató y le hizo sentir algo incómodo.

-¿Tu mamá está aquí también?- preguntó para distraer a la cachorra de su trance.

-No, ella no está aquí.

-¿Y tu papá?

-No lo conozco…- la pequeña le dijo mirando hacia el suelo con miseria, para ella era duro decir que no conocía a su padre, en especial diciéndoselo a un extraño.

-Oh, como lo siento…- el león le dijo. –Perdón, no me he presentado- continuó para cambiar el tema, y el ánimo de la cachorra – Me llamo Kopa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Angani, es un placer conocerte-ella le respondió con más ánimo. Luego un largo y fuerte escalofrío cruzó por su espalda, la noche era helada y ella aún era demasiado joven como para dormir sola en una noche como esa. Kopa se percató del estremecimiento de la cachorra y la invitó a que se acomodase a su lado para que pueda dormir calefaccionada.

…

Cuando el sol había comenzado a ascender en medio del horizonte, Angani se apresuró hacia la entrada de la cueva. La tormenta había pasado, unos pequeños charcos de agua se habían formado tras a la lluvia y se lograba respirar un aire un poco más limpio. Pero Alimshinda y las demás leonas aún no regresaban de las Tierras del Reino, y eso comenzó a preocuparle a la cachorra.

-Kopa, ¿dónde crees que podrán estar?- le preguntó al león mayor que se encontraba a su lado.

-No lo sé Angui, ehhm, ¿dónde dices que fueron?

-Fueron a pelear contra el señor Simba- le respondió con indiferencia, para ella, esa pelea no tenía mucho sentido. Pero para Kopa eso fue alarmante…

-¿Y por qué fueron a luchar contra él?- un tono de preocupación se escuchó de su fuerte voz, si alguien iría a luchar con Simba, tenía que tener sus razones.

-Zira nos dijo que el señor Simba asesinó a Scar para quitarle el puesto de rey. Entonces ellas lucharían para poder recuperar lo que Scar había perdido.

Kopa quedó sin aliento en lo que la pequeña le había dicho. Zira, una leona que no era de fiar, había engañado a una madre y a su cachorro con mentiras sobre Simba, un león que él había conocido, hace ya bastante tiempo.

_-Necesito decirle la verdad sobre Scar … - _pensó. -Angani, ¿te gustaría escuchar una historia?- Kopa le preguntó a la pequeña, quien asintió felizmente. Él se recostó en el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia la cachorra que se había sentado enfrente de él meneando feliz su cola. Pensó por unos momentos hasta que comenzó.

-Hace bastante tiempo, en las Tierras del Reino, hubo un gran rey llamado Mufasa. Él fue el mejor rey que se haya conocido. Un día, Mufasa tuvo un hijo, el cual fue llamado Simba. Este cachorro iba a ser el futuro heredero que algún día, iba a seguir las huellas de su padre para guiar al reino en armonía, paz y amor entre sus habitantes. Pero había un problema, Mufasa tenía un hermano el cual era el segundo en la línea para ejercer el cargo de rey, pero con el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe, sus probabilidades de conseguir el trono fueron acaparadas por el cachorro. Entonces un día, el hermano de Mufasa, engañó a su sobrino y lo condujo hasta el Abrevadero, lugar en donde se originó una gran estampida que buscaba poner en peligro la vida del príncipe. Con falsa preocupación, el león fue a buscar a su hermano para que "salvara" al pequeño. Mufasa, guiado por sus instintos paternales, fue a ayudar a su cachorro. Saltó entre medio de la estampida y logró salvar a su hijo. Pero cuando él había comenzado a escalar la pared rocosa para resguardarse del peligro, su hermano apareció al borde del acantilado. Mufasa le rogó que lo ayudara. Pero su hermano, lleno de odio y rencor, dejó caer a su propio hermano directo hacia su muerte. Engañó a su sobrino para que él creyera que fue él el causante de la muerte de su padre. Simba huyó lejos de su tío, el cual mandó a unas hienas para que asesinaran al cachorro. Creyendo muerto a su sobrino, el hermano del rey regresó a la Roca del Rey y se autoproclamó rey de las Tierras del Reino…

Unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Angani. Kopa se percató de ello y comenzó a lamerla con ternura, había algo extraño en aquella cachorra que le hacía muy familiar. La había conocido la noche anterior, pero dentro de él, sentía que la conocía desde antes de que esta naciera.

-Los años pasaron, y el reino se había convertido…

–Oye Kopa,- Angani lo interrumpió mientras intentaba calmarse- ¿y cómo se llamaba el hermano del rey Mufasa? ¿Acaso era Scar?- dijo entre sollozos.

Kopa miró a la pequeña con serenidad, abrió su boca para responderle, pero un rugido se escuchó tras ellos…

_¡KOPA! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ HIJA!_

El león elevó su cabeza para ver a Alimshinda acercándose a ellos con una furia incontrolable. –_No puede ser ella…_- pensó sorprendido.

-¡Mami has vuelto!- Angani saltó de las patas de Kopa para dirigirse hacia su madre. Pero esta sólo le gruñó en desaprobación y enfado.

-¿Qué hacías con él Angani? ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños?!- le gritó a su hija. Angani se encogió de vergüenza y miedo hacia su madre.

-Alim, no le grites así. Fue culpa mía, yo fui el que se acercó a ella. De haber sabido que era tuhija…

-¡¿MI HIJA?!- la leona se dirigió con euforia al dorado león -¡¿Qué acaso se te olvidó que me dejaste embarazada hace meses de ella?!

Angani elevó su cabeza para ver de frente a su madre en la confusión. En un ataque de ira extrema Alimshinda le había revelado la verdadera identidad de su padre. Sus azulados ojos se volvieron hacia Kopa, quien la miraba con preocupación, asombro y angustia. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero, a la vez era confuso. Echó una última mirada a la exaltada leona antes de acercarse lentamente hasta las grandes patas de Kopa para resguardarse de la fría y asesina mirada de su madre.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio total, Alimshinda logró recuperar la compostura. Miró a su hija con indiferencia, la verdad se había aclarado en sus ojos, esa mocosa _nunca _había sido su hija_…_ Luego volvió su mirada a Kopa, ambos tenían la misma expresión de horror ante ella, como si el mismo demonio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Ella no podía seguir estando con ellos, no después de todo lo ocurrido. Les dio la espalda para marcharse, pero sin antes recitarles sus últimas palabras. –Esta ha sido la última vez que has arruinado mi vida Kopa… Tarde o temprano, tu familia caerá por fin de la gran red de mentiras que han formado… El legado de Scar revivirá y logrará prevalecer en las Tierras del Reino… Tú, Simba, y todos, pagarán por todo lo que han hecho…

La leona desapareció junto con el último rayo de sol en el horizonte. El cielo pintado de tonalidades azuladas y anaranjadas, tratando de animar el triste ambiente de las Lejanías.

Sin embargo, la peor parte de aquella discusión entre padre y madre se la había llevado la pequeña Angani. Nadie a tan corta edad había pasado por lo mismo, ni siquiera el pobre Nuka había recibido las crueles palabras de odio de Zira…

_Zira…_

Elevó su cabeza para observar que su "ahora aparecido padre" no quitaba su vista del horizonte, por donde Alimshinda se había marchado para no volver jamás…

Agachó su cabeza, sus patas se movían con timidez, con una de sus garras rascaba el árido suelo mientras que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza hacia su madre, y hacia sí misma. El amor, el cariño, todo lo que ella le había entregado en su corta vida, habían sido destrozados por Zira. Aquella leona fue la causante de todo eso…

-Papá…- dijo a lo bajo tratando de mantener su pequeña compostura. Kopa salió de su trance y se concentró en la pequeña resguardada en sus patas. -¿Ahora qué voy hacer si mi mamá me odia?...- la agonía no pudo contra ella y comenzó a llorar.

El león de pelaje dorado lanzó un suspiro de rendición. Y pensar que el día anterior era solo un forastero, un nómade, valiéndose por sí mismo, sin responsabilidades, y ahora, había ganado una hija. Una criatura necesitada de atención y responsabilidad, y en esos momentos, de amor. Lo necesario para que la angustia no consumiera su alma alegre ahora herida…

-Nos iremos lejos… Comenzaremos una nueva vida… Los _dos _juntos…- dijo acariciando a la pequeña con su nariz. Angani rió ante la acción del león, lo cual alegró a este. Se subió a su espalda y ambos se dirigieron al camino opuesto de las Tierras del Reino.

…

La noche oscura. El helado viento que corría por su piel erizándole el pelaje. Los acontecimientos regresaron a su cabeza… _Él_…

Había llegado más allá de las estériles tierras, la espesa vegetación impedían tener una claridad del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Los inmensos árboles de densas ramas obstaculizaban el paso de la débil luz de luna llena que adornaba el cielo africano. Pero nada de eso le fue problema, conocía el lugar, como si hubiese sido su hogar desde hacía bastante años…

_Una figura… Risas tenebrosas…_

Se detuvo al frente de una cueva, en su interior se escuchaban murmullos, peleas, el fuerte olor a sangre tapaba sus fosas nasales. Gruñidos y ladridos llegaban rebotando a sus oídos, y el poderoso rugido de un león…

_-Hogar, dulce hogar…-_ pensó, mientras una siniestra sonrisa cruzó por su rostro…

* * *

**Tercer capítulo... Yay :D (sonidos de grillos)**

**Espero que les esté gustando el fic, sé que no tengo reviews, y que probablemente no voy a tener (autoestima por los suelos)... Pero igual, lo hago sin fines de lucro y tambien por diversión c:**

**(Por favor! dejen reviews! hace semanas que estuve cabeceándome en hacer este capítulo! Además quiero saber si el fic es bueno ;-; ! o si no... me voy a suicidar T-T! y lo haré! soy capaz de hacerlo! me tiraré de un acantilado! Y ME TIRO POR EL ACANTILADO!)**

**Eeeeeen fin c:**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

La suave brisa revolvía su suave y abundante melena roja. El sol acariciaba con sus cálidos rayos a la inmensa pradera que se presentaba ante él, haciendo relucir los maravillosos tesoros naturales de su reino.

Unas figuras paseaban entre la hierba rompiendo la tranquilidad del paisaje. Centró sus ojos ambarinos en la pareja que caminaba sin rumbo hacia la Roca del Rey. Habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla contra los Forasteros, en dónde su hija Kiara le reveló el verdadero significado de _ser uno_. Ella y su actual yerno, Kovu, habían logrado razonar con sus manadas para detener la cruda guerra llevada a cabo por Zira. Pero esta decidió suicidarse, antes de aceptar que había perdido una batalla desde ya hacía años. _La cual había comenzado cuando ella había asesinado a…_

Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento. Eso era parte del pasado y ahora Simba quería vivir más que nada el presente y pensar en el futuro. Él y su esposa Nala se enteraron de que serían abuelos hace una semana atrás. Por supuesto que Kovu estuvo bajo sus patas durante unos minutos, y él no seguiría vivo de no ser por Rafiki y su padre, quienes alcanzaron a intervenir en la escena y lograr recuperar la compostura del rey.

_Crecen muy rápido…_ pensó con nostalgia, agachando un poco su cabeza.

-_¿En qué piensas Simba?-_ una suave voz le hizo enderezarse y buscar al dueño de aquellas palabras. Nala como de costumbre se le acercó por detrás mientras acariciaba su cabeza contra la abundante y sedosa melena de su amado.

-En… nada…- dijo observando a la joven pareja que ascendía por las escaleras. Ella le frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era mentira. El macho dorado soltó una leve risa ya que su esposa era bastante persistente y sabía que no lograría engañarla con nada. –Bueno...- prosiguió –Pensaba en cómo nuestra vida ha cambiado desde los últimos meses…

-También estoy feliz por lo de Kiara y Kovu, y por cómo el reino ha mantenido la paz en este último tiempo…

-Exacto… Ya no nos preocupamos por Zira… O por las hienas, o… _Scar…_- Simba se fue apagando hasta llegar a esa última palabra. La leona lo miró preocupada con sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso. Desde que el hijo de Mufasa había derribado a su tío y recuperado su legítimo lugar como rey de las Tierras del Reino, el cuerpo del ex soberano tiránico no había sido encontrado…

_Flashback, cuatro años atrás._

_Su regreso había sido glorioso. La lluvia extinguía el voraz incendio que consumía lentamente a la majestuosa Roca del Rey. Los secos ríos volvían a cobrar vida llevándose consigo todo el triste pasado del deteriorado reino. El cielo plagado de nubes parecía llorar de alegría tras la llegada de un nuevo rey._

_-Simba!- una hermosa y joven leona de azulados ojos corría hacia el nuevo gobernante. Tras ella, una leona madura, mayor que la pareja, de ojos color ámbar se acercaba alegre hacia el león de melena roja._

_-Oh! Si tu padre te viese ahora…- dijo lamiendo la cabeza de su hijo quien puso una cara de incomodidad ante el acto proporcionado por la leona._

_-Mamá, sé que estuve perdido un tiempo, ¿pero es necesario que me estés peinando ahora?_

_-El nuevo rey tiene que verse guapo ante su reino.- Sarabi le respondió, Simba sólo le quedó mirando perplejo mientras que Nala se reía de su expresión._

_Las llamas se habían apagado y solo dejaban escapar el leve humo que envolvía a la poderosa roca. Las gotas seguían cayendo y el viento soplaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre a la misma dirección._

_Rafiki se unió lentamente al trio de leones, se sentía un poco débil tras la batalla, pero una preocupación interior le dio algo de fuerzas para llegar hasta el hijo de Mufasa._

_-Simba!- llamó para captar la atención del joven león –Simba, ¿dónde está Scar?- el hilo en su voz reflejó preocupación por parte del mandril, mientras que su rostro otorgaba un énfasis a sus palabras._

_Los ojos de Simba se abrieron y sus pupilas de encogieron. Había peleado con su tío, lo arrojó hacia el acantilado para no ser herido por él, y lo único que observó fue cómo la gran multitud de hienas enfurecidas por la traición se habían abalanzado contra él para devorárselo. Ese sería la segunda imagen que jamás se borraría de su mente, después de la muerte de su padre._

_Miró al viejo mandril y le señaló para que le siguiera hasta el lugar en dónde había visto por última vez al tiránico león, pero lo que encontraron fue sin duda algo que los dejaría horrorizados…_

_Sangre… eso era lo que se encontraron… Una gran charca de sangre que se mezclaba con las gotas de la inacabable lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Ni siquiera se encontraron las huellas de las hienas alrededor del pozo rojizo. Sólo unos pequeños pedazos de una oscura piel lo acompañaban._

_-Pe-pero…- Simba tartamudeaba, estaba seguro de haber visto a su tío ser devorado por las hienas. Pero ni siquiera se hallaba el esqueleto para demostrarlo…_

_Fin del flashback…_

-Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kiara sacudió su pata en frente de la cara de su padre. Simba parpadeó un par de veces y luego regresó a la realidad. Vio a su hija sentada frente a él con una cara que demostraba preocupación, y tras ella se encontraba Kovu con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-¿Papá?- la princesa volvió a preguntar.

-Tranquila Kiara, estoy bien,- el rey le aseguró con una sonrisa. –Sólo estaba recordando algo que pasó hace mucho…

-¿Y era importante?

-_Hakuna Matata…_

* * *

Un pequeño suricato caminaba tranquilamente por un prado de altos pastizales en busca de comida. Buscó por debajo de las piedras para encontrar su alimento favorito, escorpiones, pero lo único que halló fue… nada.

Frunció el ceño, dejó caer la piedra pesadamente y siguió buscando. Miraba a su alrededor verificando de que estaba fuera de peligro. Para ser sólo un niño de cabellos pardos y ojos rojos sabía cuidarse sólo. Se acercó a la raíz de un árbol y se dispuso a descansar, había sido una larga mañana y aún no había logrado conseguir su objetivo. No le quedó de otra que conformarse con las pequeñas hormigas que pasaban a su lado…

Unos llamativos ojos lo observaban a través de los pastizales. Su respiración se había vuelto lenta y tranquila. Sus garras retraídas otorgaban mayor sigilo y suavidad a su caminar. Las almohadillas de sus patas evitaban cualquier obstáculo. Su cola se agitaba impaciente y sus orejas erguidas, siempre atentas a cualquier otro sonido que se aproximara.

El pequeño suricato, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguía comiendo plácidamente apoyado en el árbol, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, apreciando ese momento placentero en la pradera, bajo el sol.

_Es ahora o nunca…_ la extraña se dijo. Se agazapó, preparó su salto y luego…

_Rwaar!_

-AHHHHHH!- el suricato saltó disparado al aire mientras que la leona se retorcía en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

Él frunció el ceño y tras recomponerse se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo Angani?!- gritó jalando de la oreja a la joven que seguía riendo.

-Te asus… te asusté… jajaja… ¿verdad?- Angani lloraba tras la cómica escena. El suricato sólo bufó ante la respuesta. Ella tras reincorporarse y recuperar el control de sí misma le habló a su amigo. –Oh, vamos Daren, no seas así. Sólo fue… eh… práctica de salto- terminó sonriendo inocentemente.

-Sí claro, ¿y no podías practicar con otra persona que no sea yo?! Casi me matas de susto!- Daren exclamó con sus brazos al aire.

Angani sólo rodó sus ojos. Llevaba casi seis meses desde que conoció a Daren. Ella aún era pequeña, y no hacía poco que había llegado a una selva, que no se encontraba tan lejos de la pradera, con su padre Kopa. Todo ello ocurrió sólo unos días después del terrible acontecimiento con su madre. A la mañana siguiente de su llegada, su padre se había ido a merodear por los alrededores para verificar que el lugar era seguro para ambos. Luego ella sin poder aguantar sus ganas de aventurarse a conocer el lugar, desobedeció a la regla de Kopa, el cual le había dicho explícitamente que no saliera de la madriguera. Angani se había maravillado con la preciosidad del paisaje, ella nunca había visto tanta vida en un solo lugar. Luego se dirigió a un tronco enmohecido para encontrar algo de comida, y allí fue que por accidente se había metido a Daren a la boca, dejando al pobre con las piernas colgando y pidiendo ayuda en el interior de su hocico. Claro que el joven no andaba sólo, su madre Kenia, una suricata de pelaje marrón oscuro, cabello pardo y ojos verdes andaba con él. Gritó tras la presencia de la joven y desesperadamente intentó sacar a su hijo de los pequeños dientes de Angani, pero fue en vano. Allí fue cuando Kopa se acercó al grupo con una expresión para nada contento hacia su hija.

Angani sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Desde ese momento ambos se habían vuelto mejores amigos y nunca se separaron. Claro que Daren era un mes menor que ella, y era más pequeño y que él era un suricato, pero eso no impedía que los dos se divirtieran de alguna u otra forma.

_-Daren! Angani! Vengan rápido! Es hora de almorzar!-_ Kopa se mostró en la frontera de la jungla llamando al par de amigos.

-Creo que hay que ir- la leona le dijo a su amigo.

-Síp, o si no nos quedaremos sin caracoles para el postre…- Daren comentó mientras saltaba hacia el lomo de Angani. Luego ambos se dirigieron hasta el dorado león quien los estaba esperando.

* * *

**Hola a todos ! Sii! cuarto capítulo :D ay estoy tan feliz T-T !**

**Pero vayamos por orden :P **

**Quiero agradecer a _gast7 _por sus reviews :'D enserio me emocioné tanto! y en el momento justo! ya tenía planeadas mis últimas palabras antes de lanzarme por el acantilado... Pero bueeno... **

**Tambien es impresionante que este fic lleve 90 visitas *o*! wow sí les encanta! :D (sí, pero los muy flojos no dejan reviews :P) CÁLLA... espera.. tienes razón.. ¿qué acaso se les caerán los dedos? oh bueno... si no dejan reviews mandaré a Samara (la niña de El Aro) y se los llevará al infierno y les comerá la cabeza Mwajajajajaj! (necesito amigos :'c)**

**En fin... disfruten :D**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Caminaba casi por inercia directo hacia su cueva. El animal muerto que traía sobre sus espaldas dejaba un rastro de sangre por su piel, dejando caer algunas gotas al terreno fangoso por dónde caminaba. Su pelaje ya no era el mismo marrón oscuro que brillaba bajo el ardiente sol africano. La suciedad del área, el polvo, la sangre impregnada tras sus cazas habían opacado sus sedosos pelos.

Se acercaba a su destino. Estaba preparada para la _bienvenida _que recibiría. Dejó caer el cuerpo del animal junto a otro montón de carne que había comenzado a pudrirse.

Posó sus amarillentos ojos en la entrada de la cueva, esperando a que llegasen quiénes había llevado la cena…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Al fin te dignas en traernos el almuerzo…- una hiena hembra habló desde las sombras, seguida de un grupo hambriento que venía tras ella.

-Espero que no haya sido problema…- una segunda, un macho, se burló, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. El resto se unió, riendo de forma siniestra, mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes que brillaron en la oscuridad, resaltando con la tenue luz de la luna menguante. Ella no mostró signos de estar aterrada por ellos, su compostura se mantuvo firme y seria. El grupo terminó su espeluznante coro de risas y miraron ansiosos hacia su almuerzo.

Las hienas se abalanzaron contra la comida, empujando lejos a la leona. Rasgaron cada pedazo de carne, la sangre goteaba de sus hocicos y el horrible olor pronto llegó a las fosas nasales de Alimshinda. Esta gruñó para sus adentros y se precipitó lentamente hacia la cueva.

En el interior la visibilidad era escasa, y lo único que se lograba vislumbrar eran las sombras de las rocas que participaban del panorama lúgubre del lugar. Se acercó al rincón que tenía para descansar, se recostó en el frío suelo rocoso y puso su cabeza sobre sus patas agotadas con las garras extendidas. Sus párpados se cerraron y dejaron reposar sus irritados ojos. Se dejó llevar por la suave voz de la brisa al mundo de los sueños…

_-¿Cómo estuvo la caza hija?_

-Traje lo que me pediste. Sólo si quieres comer, tendrás que lidiar con esos mugrientos de allí afuera para coger algo.- dijo sin abrir sus ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para abrirlos y dirigirse al _león _que le había hablado, el mismo con el cual tampoco tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Ay Alimshinda…- el león exclamó dramáticamente –Eres igual a tu madre… y como se nota que aún me guardas rencor por lo que te hice…- la leona sólo le gruñó en respuesta, pero este siguió hablando –no puedo creer que en realidad seas hija mía…

-Podrás ser mi _padre_, podré tener tu sangre y tus genes… Pero no estoy relacionada contigo…

-Eso no es lo que parece… Ya que estuviste en las Lejanías… y por alguna razón, viniste directo hacia mí, sabiendo que la manada de tu madre estaba mucho más cerca…- una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en la cara del león. La leona, quien ya había abierto sus ojos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que un gruñido sordo salía de su garganta.

-No estaba de ánimo para ver a mi familia…- dijo con voz ronca.

-Estás mintiendo… ¿Acaso hay algo que mi propia hija no me ha dicho?

Alimshinda desvío la mirada evitando el contacto visual. La arrogancia de su padre era insuperable, de alguna u otra forma él se enteraría de todo. Aun así, no podía dejarse llevar por eso, ella era igual a él en ciertos aspectos, la mayoría psicológicos, eso le daba una igualdad junto a él en inteligencia.

Lo volvió a mirar, la escuálida figura de este resaltaba entre las rocas, la luz le llegaba en contraste, haciendo que sólo sea distinguible su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Su rostro era apenas visible, pero la horrible cicatriz al costado derecho de este daba la prueba de haber sido comido, dejando a la vista marcas horribles de dientes y desgarraduras, una parte de piel sin pelaje, con un ojo blanco, del cual ya había perdido la vista. El otro lado estaba intacto, exceptuando la cicatriz sobre su ojo verde esmeralda. Su oscura melena negra, encanecida por la edad, le proporcionaba una extraña belleza a la débil luz de la luna. Y sin embargo, este león de pelaje marrón oscuro, era su padre…

_Tres años y medio atrás_

_Las leonas habían regresado de otra decepcionante cacería. Los animales habían emigrado a nuevos territorios, en donde el alimento abundaba por doquier. La líder del grupo, una leona blanca, especie exótica entre los leones, se dirigió al rey de su manada._

_-Señor, no hemos logrado encontrar nada. Recorrimos todo el reino hasta las fronteras, y aun así, nada- sus ojos amarillos reflejaban la angustia y la rabia que sentía. No podía estar viviendo lo mismo que hace unos meses atrás._

_-No te preocupes Nyota… ya encontraremos alguna solución. Por ahora váyanse a descansar, todas ustedes. Estoy orgulloso por su labor, aunque el resultado no haya sido el que todos esperábamos- el rey habló de forma sabia y sincera. Las leonas hicieron una reverencia y luego se marcharon hacia sus familias._

_Nyota se alejó un poco hasta llegar al lugar en donde ella vivía con sus hijas. Al acercarse vio a su hija mayor, Kamalia, una joven leona físicamente idéntica a su madre, en la edad de unirse a las cazadoras, pero esta se negó para poder ayudarla con el cuidado de sus hermanas. Su segunda hija era Maya, una leona de un año de edad, de piel moteada de color dorado y blanco. Y la última y menor de sus hijas, Alimshinda. Ella era muy distinta a toda su familia, su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro, y el mechón de la punta de su cola era negro. A excepción de sus ojos, que los heredó amarillos, como Nyota._

_Las tres leonas se emocionaron al ver a su madre acercarse hacia ellas. Alimshinda se le acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, mientras que Kamalia hablaba con ella._

_-Madre, ¿lograron cazar algo?- su voz mostraba un toque de esperanza al esperar la respuesta, pero la mirada caída de Nyota le expresó la triste verdad._

_Las otras dos hermanas bajaron sus cabezas en decepción, sabían que su madre hacía todo lo posible para sacarlas adelante, pero las manadas se habían marchado, y ya no sabían qué hacer._

_Unos movimientos provenían del disecado follaje que estaba cerca de ellas. Nyota se paró firme junto con Kamalia y Maya, mientras que Alimshinda se escabulló tras las patas de su madre para protegerse. De los arbustos se apareció una delgada figura de un león, su rostro estaba herido y unas tres hienas lo seguían por detrás, riéndose maliciosamente, haciendo estremecer un poco a la pequeña cachorra._

_-Nyota… vaya, tanto tiempo…- el león dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca._

_Kamalia y Maya sólo gruñeron ante la presencia del león, pero Nyota permanecía firme, y se dirigió de forma seria._

_-_Taka, _sabes que tienes prohibido acercarte a mí y a mis hijas…_

_-Oh, yo no vine por ti, o por tus hijas mayores… Yo solo vine a conocer a mi pequeña…- Taka sonrió mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia Alimshinda, quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Salió de las protectoras patas de su madre y fue corriendo a abrazarlo._

_La leona blanca no sabía qué hacer, ya que cuando Kamalia comenzó a acercarse al león oscuro para separarlo de su hermanita, las tres hienas la rodearon, evitando su paso a ellos._

_Taka lamió la cabeza de su hija y la dejó que regresara con su familia. Miró por última vez al grupo de leonas blancas y se marchó._

_Presente_

-No sé por qué estás tan enojada conmigo hija mía… Pero soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme como tal…

-Respeto te tengo, pero con lo que me dijo Zira… eso me da una buena idea de tu segunda vida _Scar…_

-Oh! ¿Y vamos a comenzar con esa conversación de nuevo?- Scar fingió un alarido dramático posando una pata sobre su frente –Ya te dije que lo que hice fue por el poder… Y el que Nuka haya nacido primero que tú, no quiere decir que tú no seas mi princesa y heredera al trono…

-Lo que más me molesta es que no te hayas dignado a permanecer conmigo…- Alimshinda le dio la espalda al león y se alejó para poder poner fin a la discusión.

Era ya de tarde y mañana sería otro largo, y pesado día…

* * *

**Uff! al fin me digno en subir un capítulo! y lo sé... sólo han pasado... ahhmmm... 10 días? oh bueno... **

**Esto es un hecho histórico (para mí xD) ya que también me centraré en hacer capítulos en los que sólo aparezcan los antagonistas :P (si les cuento un secreto... tenía pensado subir OTRO capítulo, pero anoche me vino un golpe de inspiración (soundtrack de la película Amelie... muy buena, véanla ;D) y puff! capítulo :D) Aunque es mi primera vez que haré a Scar y ehmm... no sé cómo lo haré ._. tendré que ver la película otra vez, pero esta vez con mis ojitos puestos en Scar :$ (1313 xDD), si hago algo mal con él díganme y denme consejos xDD no sirvo para hacer malos :c.**

**Otra cosa, sí el capítulo es algo corto :/ me costó hacerlo igual :/ }8inspiración por los suelos... pero gracias a Dios tendré dos fines de semanas laaargos :D yay!**

**Agradecimientos a **gast7 **y **FairyofLight21 **por sus reviews :D enserio chicos, me hacen feliz T-T !**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

_-Papá!- un cachorro dorado con un mechón de melena castaña gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras huía de la leona que lo perseguía. Los rojos ojos de ella no desviaban la mirada de aquel pequeño, que en su interior pedía la sangre de este para tener así su _venganza.

_Simba corría con desesperación tras su hijo, no podía perderlo, él era su primer hijo, era su sangre, su vida, su _todo._ No soportaba la idea de sentir perder a otro ser querido. Y si tenía que dar su vida por salvarlo, así como su padre había hecho con él hace años, lo haría._

_Kopa tropezó con sus propias piernas y rodó por el áspero suelo, rasguñándolo y causándole pequeños cortes por la piel, hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado, el mismo que daba hacia los rápidos del río Zuberi. Miró hacia arriba para ver de pie sobre él un par de ojos malignos y una sonrisa siniestra que repelía una malvada risa. Los ojos del joven príncipe se fueron abriendo mientras una pata con las garras extendidas se acercaban rápida y peligrosamente hacia él indicándole la aproximación de su muerte. Lo último que escuchó fueron las risas y la voz de su padre…_

_-KOPA! NOOOO!..._

_…_

-_NOOOOO…!_

-Papá! Despierta!

Kopa abrió sus ojos. Estaba sudando y jadeando agitadamente, sentía unas fuertes punzadas en su cicatriz y sentía cómo sus ojos le ardían por el llanto. Angani estaba de pie frente a él preocupada. Era aún de noche en la selva y la oscuridad era presente en todos los rincones, incluyendo su madriguera.

-Papá, ¿otra vez ese sueño?- su hija le volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con una angustia notable en su rostro. Desde hace unos meses Kopa había estado teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Desde que se reencontró con Alimshinda y se había llevado a su hija consigo, el terrible recuerdo de su pasado, el inicio de su tragedia y de su nueva vida lo volvía a perseguir todas las noches.

Fue tranquilizando su respiración y desacelerando su ritmo cardiaco para poder relajarse. Meditó por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a su hija, pero esta vez dándole una sonrisa que demostraba que ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

A la misma hora, en los túneles subterráneos cercanos a la madriguera de Kopa y Angani, el pequeño Daren seguía aún con sus ojos abiertos. Su mente divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. Él era el mejor amigo de un león. Un carnívoro, que comía carne como la suya. Pero aun así, era su amiga.

Daren era feliz con este pensamiento, pero pronto regresó la pregunta que cargaba desde que tenía conciencia…

_¿Quién era su padre?_

Se sentó en su nido y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Todos los que él conocía tenían un padre quien los cuidara.

Elevó su vista y la centró al nido de su madre, el cual no estaba demasiado lejos. Volvió a su cabeza esa primera vez que le preguntó a ella sobre su padre…

_Hace cinco meses _

_Daren había regresado de otras de sus travesuras con su mejor amiga. Ambos hubiesen seguido estando jugando en el lodo de no ser por Kopa, quien los interrumpió para darle a Angani su almuerzo, a base de carne cruda, y de pasada, un baño._

_-Hasta mañana Daren!- la leona llamó desde la espalda de su padre mientras se perdían tras el follaje._

_El suricato se despidió con su mano y se volvió hacia su madre, quien tenía su almuerzo listo en la mesa. El joven se sentó y miró el plato de comida, su estado de ánimo cambió repentinamente cuando Angani se había marchado. _

_Kenia miró a su hijo que tenía una expresión depresiva y no había probado un bocado del plato frente a él, sólo lo miraba fijamente, como si se le hubiera perdido algo allí._

_-Daren, hijo, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo tomando una de las manos de su pequeño._

_-Mamá…- Daren comenzó con un hilo de voz -¿quién es mi papá?_

_La cara de Kenia fue cambiando lentamente su sonrisa por una de estupor. Bajó su mirada y retiró su mano de la de su hijo. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, pero nunca pensó que sería _tan _temprano._

_Daren observó en silencio a su madre. No recibía respuesta de ella, y en la forma en que miraba hacia otro lado, cayó en la cuenta de que ella no sabía qué responderle._

_Los minutos pasaron, el silencio se hacía cada segundo más incómodo para el par de suricatos. Finalmente Kenia suspiró, miró a su hijo con sus ojos llorosos. Era difícil para ella hablar sobre el padre de su hijo, pero en esas circunstancias, él debía saberlo._

_-Lo único que te diré será su nombre…- la suricata habló casi en un susurro, tratando de contener su tristeza, Daren se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Kenia se lo devolvió envolviendo a su hijo en sus brazos y subiéndolo hacia sus piernas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Aproximó su boca al oído del pequeño y le susurró. –Tu padre se llama… _

_Presente_

El recuerdo fue muy doloroso para el pequeño suricato como para seguir recordando algo de su padre, _él _no estaba con ellos, ni con él ni su madre. Daren era casi mayor y había tomado el lugar de "hombre de la casa", no quería ver a su madre sufrir otra vez por el suricato que era su padre, es por eso que no volvió a insistir más sobre el tema. Comenzó a sentir cómo el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se tumbó de espalda en su cama y cerró sus ojos. De los cuales, unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

* * *

_PDV de Angani_

-_Yaawm…!- _era la cuarta vez que Daren bostezaba ese día. Lo miré un poco extrañada, era raro verlo de esa forma, sus brazos estaban caídos, sus ojos se veían cansados y unas grandes ojeras moradas se revelaban debajo de sus ojos rojos, y no me refiero al color de su iris…

Eso me distrajo un poco de mis pensamientos. Anoche Kopa tuvo otra vez ese sueño de que alguien lo perseguía y le dejaba esa horrible cicatriz en el pecho. Sólo sé eso, porque nunca me quiso decir algo más. A veces no sé qué es lo que pasa con mi papá, es un misterio andante…

-_Yaaaaaawm…-_ Daren volvió a bostezar, pero esta vez estirando sus brazos al aire. Esto es todo, ese pequeño ha estado bostezando desde que salimos a jugar.

-Daren, se puede saber por qué estás tan cansado?- decidí preguntarle, yo siempre fui la que bostezaba y andaba muy perezosa por las mañanas… o mejor dicho, pasado al mediodía.

-…- nada, esa fue su respuesta.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta mientras una gota de saliva caía de ella… pe-pero si ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO!

-DESPIERTA PEREZOSO!- le rugí bastante fuerte, o algo parecido…

-Mamá te juro que no mojé mi cama!- Daren gritó al despertarse muy sorprendido… un momento… dijo que aún moja su cama?

-Wuajajajajajaja…!- me puse a reír como loca

-Qué? Pe-pero… ANGANI!- mi pequeño amigo me miró con una expresión de enojo muy marcada en su rostro, mientras que este estaba tan rojo como la melena de Kopa.

Yo seguía riéndome y revolcándome en el piso. Esa sin duda era lo más vergonzoso que Daren haya dicho sobre él… oh jamás me olvidaré de esto…

Después de unos minutos de risa histérica de mi parte, logré recobrar la compostura y me dirigí a mi pequeño amigo enojado.

-Lo-lo siento Daren…- dije un poco agotada de tanto reír. Él solo puso sus ojos en blanco y me dio la espalda, en realidad parecía muy molesto.

-Oye, si estás así por lo de hace un rato…

-No, no es eso…- me dijo cortante, mantuvo su cabeza gacha para que sus mechones marrones taparan sus ojos. Hice una ligera mueca de angustia y duda, nunca lo había visto así.

-Entonces qué es?… soy tu amiga, al menos debería saber…- le insistí con la voz más dulce que tenía. El suricato solo suspiro y se volteó para dirigirse hacia mí, manteniendo la misma posición de su cabeza y su cabello.

-Re… recuerdas esa vez en que jugamos en el fango, un mes después de que nos conociésemos?- asentí ante la pregunta, cómo no iba a olvidarlo! Kopa me regañó por haber llegado sucia a casa, y esa fue la primera vez que recibí mi segundo baño en el mismo día… Pero porqué Daren me preguntaría eso?

-Pues… esa tarde le pregunté a mi mamá sobre… bueno, tú ya sabes quién…- se encogió de hombros soltando otro suspiro, lo miré un poco sorprendida y angustiada, sabía lo difícil que era para Daren hablar sobre su papá, porque hubo un tiempo por el cual yo pasé por lo mismo, pero dentro de mí quería asfixiarlo y matarlo por haberme ocultado ese secreto por bastante tiempo.

El pelicastaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a rascarse el brazo derecho, pareciese que no sabía por dónde quería comenzar con su relato, pero no quise insistirle y dejé que él tomase su tiempo.

-Me… me dijo… me dijo su nombre…

-¿A sí? Entonces… cuál es?

Los ojos de mi amigo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba segura que comenzaría a llorar, pero él es lo bastante fuerte como para no hacerlo, Daren siempre ha sido orgulloso de sí mismo, y para demostrarlo nunca hizo acto de debilidad frente a mí, hasta ahora…

* * *

**Capítulo subido :D Yay! **

**Okay, comenzando con los comentarios random... creo que durante el mes no subiré capítulos :/ lo siento, pero hay algo llamado colegio y SIMCE (una prueba chilena para medir el aprendizaje del curso -.- blaa... lo odio...) además tengo en mente un fic pero... nah... tendrán que esperar Mwajajajaj ajk ka cof cof... uff...**

**Okay, en cuanto al capítulo.. perdón! sé que dije que no haría algo "cómico", pero no sé que fue lo que me pasó ._. aún así espero que sea de su agrado... y además me sentí extraña al volver a escribir en primera persona xDD lol **

**Ahora los reviews :D (de mis lectores favoritos ^^ lol que patera xDD)**

_**gast7: **_**aww gracias :'D es genial saber que aalgo de mi narración y descripción es buena xD y por lo de Scar... pues.. no soy buena con el suspenso ._. soy muy directa para mis cosas ._. pero igual tu comentario me sirvió para así poder mejorar ;)**

**_FairyofLight21: _genial que haya respondido a una de tus preguntas ;) más adelante se viene mejor y quizás también te surjan más preguntas xD  
**

**Okay creo que eso sería todo por hoy...**

**Espero leernos pronto :D **

**Falta muuuy poquito para mis vacaciones de verano c: DICIEMBRE AQUÍ VOY!**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**

**P.D: me acabo de dar cuenta que es el comentario más largo que he hecho en mi vida ._. lol xD**

**P.D.D: Reviews porfas :D xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**UP: Bueno, para los que no me conocen soy UznaraPaz, una de las álter ego de esta ingenua que escribe fics. Yo soy la personalidad que le da los toques artísticos, poéticos y emocionales a las historias. Desaparecí hace un tiempo ya que quería concentrarme en el colegio, y es por eso que dejé a cargo a mi compañera Shimmy Tsu para que siguiera con este fic, pero ella metió la pata…**

**Tsu: oye! Cómo que metí la pata?**

**UP: pues metiste COMEDIA en este fic!**

**Tsu: ah eso… pues se me salió, no es para tanto!**

**UP: sí claro, no es para tanto (sarcasmo)…. Es por eso que he decidido quitarte del fic y escribirlo yo….**

**Tsu: QUÉ?! No puedes hacer eso! Yo fui el que ha estado escribiendo como loco este tiempo! Yo fui el que lo hizo largo y bonito y con suspenso! No me puedes sacar del fic!**

**UP: pues ya lo hice… estás despedida…**

**Tsu: pe-pero! Yo quiero escribir T-T (se pone a llorar como bebé) yo quiero! yo quiero! yo quiero! yo quiero! T-T**

**_(Estimados lectores, dejaremos a estas autoras para que arreglen sus diferencias solos, desde que Uznara volvió ha habido unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero ya los solucionaran, sólo les rogamos paciencia hacia este par. A continuación le traemos un nuevo capítulo, lean y disfruten)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Cuatro meses… cuatro largos meses para Simba y su reino. Había sido un tiempo muy próspero para las Tierras del Reino y su familia. El hijo de Kiara y Kovu había nacido, era un cachorro pequeño, de pelaje dorado al igual que su madre, pero en las patas comenzaba a teñirse de un color marrón oscuro, como el de Kovu, y sus ojos eran de unos preciosos verde esmeralda, cosa de la cual Kiara se sentía maravillada. Y para ser bendecidos, el nuevo príncipe se llamaba Kali, él iba a ser la fuerza que llevaría a las Tierras del Reino a seguir viviendo tiempos de paz y harmonía.

La noche cubría con su obscuro manto las planicies de las Tierras del Reino, el canto de los grillos inundaba el silencio, las estrellas titilaban suavemente en su lugar en el cielo, donde los Grandes Reyes del Pasado cuidaban a las criaturas en su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Pero en el interior de la cueva de los leones, el rey no lograba permanecer aliviado por la tranquilidad de dormir. Una pesadilla irrumpía en su cabeza. Un cachorro dorado, una cascada, una siniestra risa, su desesperación…

Simba abrió sus ojos, necesitaba relajarse. Barrió con la mirada el lugar, su esposa dormía profundamente a su lado, relajada, sumisa en su mundo de ensueño. Su hija y su yerno descansaban en un lugar apartado del resto de las leonas, protegiendo a su pequeño hijo.

Eso era, el cachorro. El rey león se levantó cuidadosamente, evitando despertar al resto de los felinos durmientes. Salió al exterior, dejó que la brisa acariciara su abundante melena, respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su mente lejos del reciente y triste sueño. Se sentó en el promontorio y alzó su vista al cielo sin luna.

-Padre… ¿por qué estoy teniendo esos sueños? Han pasado años… lo he buscado por todas partes, lo he buscado por mucho tiempo, sé que tú velas por él, porque a diferencia del resto, yo sí creo que mi hijo esté vivo… Pero necesito saberlo, ¿dónde está? Me hago viejo cada año, Kiara y Nala son lo único que me mantienen en pie, y ahora Kali, pero no puedo seguir así…

De los ojos del rey corrieron las lágrimas que tanto habían esperado el momento de escapar, la angustia se aferraba a su corazón, causándole un agudo dolor. El dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, de no saber de su estado. Y todo pareciese que haya sido su culpa, una vez más…

* * *

Rafiki se encontraba en su árbol, como de costumbre. Pintaba sobre las paredes de madera al nuevo miembro de la familia real, el nieto del gran rey león había traído felicidad a todo el reino.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el babuino decidió tomar un descanso. Las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza dándole un aire de cansancio satisfactorio.

Se dispuso a acomodarse en su cama hasta que el viento se hizo más fuerte. Rafiki quiso ignorarlo, pero un coco cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole enojar.

-Mufasa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con los dientes apretados al difunto rey. Mas la brisa hizo estremecer una rama, de la cual sus hojas tapaban un extraño dibujo, el cual no había sido visto desde hacía mucho.

El babuino movió las hojas para dejar a la vista un antiguo dibujo creado por él, el dibujo de un cachorro de león, idéntico a Simba. Rafiki no se explicaba por qué Mufasa lo había hecho ver de nuevo aquel bosquejo.

-Mufasa… todos sabemos lo que pasó con…- no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese momento, escuchó que alguien subía a su árbol. Se mantuvo sereno hasta que la figura de Simba apareció frente a él.

-¡Oh Simba! Qué gusto que hayas venido… pero me parece que es muy temprano para las visitas, el sol aún no se asoma por el horizonte- el viejo chamán soltó una ligera risa dirigiéndose al dorado felino.

Simba le devolvió una sonrisa en modo de respuesta al saludo. Se sentó cerca de su viejo amigo, mirándolo angustiosamente, el viejo chamán se percató de ello y dejó que el rey le confesara su pésame.

-Vaya, pues ahora comprendo todo…- el babuino se dijo pensativo mientras observaba el dibujo revelado por Mufasa.

-¿A qué te refieres Rafiki?

-Su padre se acaba de comunicar conmigo. Intentó decirme algo pero no le comprendí hasta que usted llegó. Algo me dice que usted está en lo cierto…

Los ojos de Simba se abrieron como platos, observando impactado al babuino.

-Entonces quieres decir que…

-Que su hijo se encuentra con vida, y está viviendo a unos tres días de aquí…

* * *

-Muy bien hija, escucha con atención, ahora quiero que…

Kopa le explicaba a su ya no tan pequeña hija Angani. Había pasado un buen tiempo y la cachorra estaba ya comenzando a entrar en su pre adolescencia. El león no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Angani se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, su pelaje dorado brillaba cada vez más a la luz del sol y sus ojos zafiros resaltaban la belleza de su cara. En su cuerpo ya se habían comenzado a marcar sus crecientes músculos, señales de que se convertiría en una experta cazadora.

La joven escuchaba atentamente a todas la explicaciones de su padre, le encantaba que fuese él quien le enseñara el arte de matar a su presa, cosa que normalmente lo hacían las madres. Pero ella no la tenía cerca, se sentía mal, ¿cómo es que pudo abandonarla de esa forma? Siempre había amado a su madre, la había admirado por la fuerza y valentía de esta, pero ahora ya no estaba. Sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su corazón y bajó la cabeza.

-Angui, ¿estás escuchándome?

-S-sí papá- limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió al león parado frente a ella. Kopa se percató de la nostalgia de su hija y se acercó a acariciarla.

Al sentir el contacto tibio de la piel, Angani se echó a llorar. Todo le recordaba su niñez, aunque ya no tuviese recuerdos de aquello, imágenes nublosas de su madre pasaban rápido por su memoria. Cerró sus ojos, dejó que las lágrimas y los recuerdos pasasen. Sintió el suave abrazo proporcionado por el león mayor, dejó que la lamiesen y no se separó de él, no ahora.

Kopa sabía lo que ocurría con su hija, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era no abandonarla, protegerla y amarla. Alimshinda cometió el grave error de tratarla como el mal no deseado, dejando un horrible trauma a su pequeña.

-Angani, hija, tranquila, ya pasará…- susurraba tratando de tranquilizar a la joven. Angani cesó de sollozar y miró a su padre, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y habló.

-Gracias papá… y perdón por eso…

-Oye, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti…

* * *

Luego de que ambos se hubiesen relajado, se dirigieron a la pequeña fuente para refrescarse y descansar un poco, toda esa mañana habían estado practicando técnicas de caza y necesitaban un receso.

A la orilla de la laguna se encontraban Kenia y Daren, quien ya estaba alcanzando la altura de su madre. El suricato miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Vaya, al fin llegas… ¿cómo te fue en tu práctica?

La leona rió al escuchar a su amigo, le dio una sonrisa y le habló. –Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Daren…

Kopa dejó a su hija conversar con su amigo, mientras que él se iba a recostar a la orilla para beber un trago de agua. Se acomodó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus patas, comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

-Parece que Angani se convertirá en una hermosa leona…

-Sí, es idéntica a su madre, pero a la vez no lo es…- el león le respondió a la suricata quien se había acercado hasta él. Kenia lo miró confundido antes de preguntarle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero…- Kopa se estiró para acomodarse –a que ella tiene la belleza de su madre, pero hay algo que la hace diferente…

Ambos se voltearon para ver al par de amigos reír y conversar, Kenia sonrió al ver tan feliz a su hijo junto a la leona, la cual había crecido mucho esos últimos diez meses, al igual que Daren.

Kopa sin embargo permaneció con la mirada en su hija, hasta que escuchó revolotear a un pequeño pájaro que iba directo hacia él.

-¡Kopa!- el pequeño pajarito azul se paró frente al león, jadeando. Al parecer había estado volando muy rápido y con urgencia.

-¿Qué ocurre Ruro?

-Kopa, hay un león… extraño… en la… selva…- el pajarito Ruro jadeaba tratando de hablar. Kopa se preocupó ante lo dicho por la pequeña ave, se paró rápido y salió corriendo a la misma dirección de la cual había llegado el pájaro. Angani quien vio salir a su padre, le siguió.

El león olfateó el aire hasta percibir el aroma del intruso, pero se le hizo familiar. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro, en dónde encontró al extraño visitante.

El otro león se volteó para verle de frente, y para su sorpresa, no se esperaba ese tal reencuentro.

-¿Padre?...

* * *

**UP: fin del capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado….**

**Tsu: (con un pañuelo desechable) es una lástima que no seguiré viendo este hermoso fic (se suena la nariz)**

**UP: escucha… seguirás viendo el fic, pero no participarás en él, sólo me acompañaras en los comentarios…**

**Tsu: como ahora?**

**UP: sí, como ahora…**

**Tsu: (abraza a Uznara y comienza a girar) ay! gracias! gracias! gracias! gracias! gracias! Eres la mejor!**

**UP: ok ok ya suéltame! me mareo!... y además tienes que agradecer los reviews…**

**Tsu: uy es cierto! Queremos agradecer a _gast7, Sofi Hale _y _FairyofLight21 _por sus reviews, enserio nos alegran el día con ellos!**

**UP: sus muestras de cariño son una satisfacción para nosotras y una inspiración para seguir escribiendo…**

**Tsu: si, dejando de lado tu cursilería, dejen más reviews! Tenemos más de 350 visitas y casi nadie nos deja reviews! Qué? Son niños de la teletón?**

**UP: Shimmy, no metas en esto a esos pobres niños….**

**Tsu: pero es en serio! Oh qué? No me digas que son unos flojos de *censurado*.. porque parece que lo son….**

**UP: Shimmy… anda a escribir el capítulo de Zelda…**

**Tsu: ZELDA! (sale corriendo como un perro)**

**UP: bueno, ahora que mi compañera me ha dejado sola, tendré que despedirme de ustedes adorado público…**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**

**_(P.D: disculpen el comentario de Shimmy hacia los niños de la teletón, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, sabemos que son niños especiales que vinieron a este mundo... pero intenten explicarle eso a Shimmy…_**

**_Atte. UznaraPaz)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsu: No puedo creerlo, me pasé toda la semana expectante por el "fin del mundo" y el muy pendejo nunca llegó!**

**UP: Shimmy, todos sabíamos que era mentira…**

**Tsu: pero aun así! Yo quería una invasión alienígena!, o un apocalipsis zombie! O que Dios bajara de las nubes y mate a todos los pecadores borrachos y drogadictos y los rostice hasta hacer un hoyo en la tierra y así llegasen al infierno!**

**UP: o_O? querías morir de esa forma?!**

**Tsu: yo no, yo pensé que tú ibas a acabar en el infierno, no cómo yo, que me iría al cielo, escuché que allí está el mejor internet del mundo…**

**UP: y porqué tú te irías al cielo?**

**Tsu: porque cuando eres bacán, todos te aman y veneran, hasta Dios…**

**_(Estimados lectores, intentaremos controlar a UP con muchos dardos tranquilizantes para que no mate a Tsu y así la mande al infierno. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejamos el octavo capítulo, lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

-…Así que… ¿mi _sobrino consentido_ ha encontrado por fin a su hijo perdido?...

Las hienas sólo atinaron a reírse nerviosamente. –Eso fue lo que vimos jefe…- Banzai se encargó de hablar por los demás.

Scar le sonrió, mas luego su mirada se volvió una asesina, su boca se torció levemente, mostrando sus afilados y largos colmillos, de su garganta resonó un gruñido grave, sus garras negras y largas se extendieron, haciendo un surco profundo en la dura roca bajo sus patas. El trio de hienas comenzó a temblar de pavor, a esas alturas ya sabían qué era lo que les ocurriría.

Sin embargo, Alimshinda los observaba tranquila, apartada en un rincón jugando con un pequeño trozo de hueso. Los espías de su padre habían llegado con la noticia de que Simba había encontrado por fin a Kopa, pero este no estaba solo, una leona adolescente lo acompañaba, seguramente se trataba de su hija.

-Ay Angani…- se lamentó por enésima vez ese día, lo mismo que llevaba haciendo diez meses atrás todos los días, desde que abandonó a su pequeña hija.

_-Me pregunto cuánto habrás crecido…-_ pensó mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Regresó su atención al grupo cerca de ella, las hienas habían huido con notables rasguños y mordidas, mientras que Scar se le acercaba despreocupadamente y se recostaba a su lado.

-Y dime hija mía, ¿cómo has estado?- el león de melena oscura preguntó sin apuro.

-Aparte de traerle la comida a ese ejército tuyo de bestias inmundas, estar recostada y cansada todo el tiempo, verte destrozar la carne de tus tres idiotas "favoritos" y pensar una y otra vez en mi hija y estar preocupada por ella, estoy bien, _gracias…_- el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente y Scar sonrió ante eso, adoraba saber que esa leona, su _hija_, cultivaba dentro de sí el mismo sentimiento que su progenitor, _odio _y _rencor._

-Pero hija, no seas tan cruel contigo misma…- dijo misteriosamente. –ahora con este magnífico reencuentro de padre e hijo, muy pronto nuestro plan de gobernar las Tierras del Reino entrará en marcha…

-Aun así no entiendo por qué…- la leona dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas.

Scar sólo gruñó en respuesta, alzó su vista a la entrada de la cueva para observar con detenimiento el estrellado cielo de esa cálida noche africana.

-Porque… esos malditos de Ahadi, Mufasa y Simba me han arrebatado _todo _lo que merecía… Yo era mayor que Mufasa, y aun así, el trono se lo dieron a él…

-Recuerda que sólo los leones con la sangre real pueden ocupar el trono.- su tono de voz sonó aburrido, ya era bastante las veces que había tenido la misma conversación con su padre.

-Si entendieras de una vez que Ahadi y Uru me adoptaron sólo para que yo sea el heredero al trono… y luego aparece ese Mufasa y me arrebata todo…- susurró molesto, luego se levantó y se alejó, dejando a Alimshinda sola con sus pensamientos. Estaba muy cansada y no quería que él la siguiese molestando.

* * *

-Haber si entiendo, ¿eres el príncipe y heredero de un reino que está lo bastante lejos como para demorarse una semana caminando, desapareciste porque una loca sicópata trató de matarte y huiste todos estos años para evitar que todos sepan que estabas vivo, y de la noche a la mañana te encuentras con tu padre, sólo para regresar a dónde perteneces?- Kenia preguntó estupefacta. -¿Así nada más?

Kopa miraba un tanto nervioso a la suricata parada frente a él, Simba se encontraba a su lado viéndolo con simpatía.

_-Me recuerda mucho a las peleas que tenía con Timón…-_ el rey pensó divertido.

Mientras tanto, Angani y Daren se encontraban al margen de la situación, acomodados no muy lejos de sus padres, observando tranquilamente la discusión.

-Entonces, si tu padre es un príncipe… ¿eso quiere decir…?

-No lo digas Daren…- Angani dijo molesta.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades – el suricato alzó sus manos en forma de disculpa. –sólo quería asegurarme, eso es todo… pero, ¿por qué esa actitud?

-¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que tu padre, el único al cual tu confías con todo tu ser, te ha estado ocultando casi toda tu vida algo tan importante como eso?

-Mmm… no sé, porque YO no conozco a mi padre…- Daren frunció el ceño con su respuesta.

-O tu madre, da igual…- la leona rodó los ojos, luego su atención volvió hacia el trio de adultos que ahora se les acercaba.

-Muy bien niños, mañana partiremos hacia las Tierras del Reino, Simba dice que mientras antes lleguemos, menos será la preocupación de su familia…- Kenia habló sobre la cabeza de Kopa.

Daren asintió a su madre y luego volteó a ver a su amiga, quien se había levantado bruscamente y se alejó del grupo. Su padre la observó preocupado, estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta que una pata interrumpió su paso.

-Yo me ocuparé Kopa, no te preocupes.- Simba dijo dando una sonrisa cálida a su hijo, haciendo que este se tranquilizara un poco, luego se fue por el mismo camino por el cual su _nieta _se había marchado.

Avanzó por entre los matorrales hasta llegar a un claro, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de colores anaranjados y violetas, dando a entender que el ocaso se alzaba con magnificencia por la sagrada tierra africana.

El rey león avanzó lentamente con majestuosidad, dejando que la cálida brisa revolviera su salvaje y sedosa melena, respiraba lentamente tratando de capturar el aroma de Angani, hasta que lo logró. Siguió aquel rastro tan familiar para él, el mismo aroma con el cual había crecido, el aroma a insectos y hakuna matata.

La joven leona se encontraba recostada de espaldas, viendo el oscurecer del cielo y contemplando la aparición de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas que adornaban tan bello manto de colores azules y negros.

_-Lindo panorama, ¿no crees?- _Angani se sobresaltó al escuchar tan repentino comentario, luego se percató de que era su _abuelo, _quien se acercaba hacia ella y se recostaba a su lado.

-Si…- fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, hasta que Simba volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, mi padre me dijo que todos los grandes reyes del pasado nos observan desde las estrellas.- sus ojos no se desviaban de los pequeños puntos brillantes que se encontraban sobre ellos.

-Sí, lo sé, Kopa me contaba algo parecido…- la leona habló débilmente, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar sola con sus pensamientos, pero aquel león no parecía querer irse, y sin embargo, a pesar de su malestar, Angani sentía tranquilidad y relajo estando a su lado.

-Escucha Angani, Kopa no tiene la culpa de haberte ocultado todo eso…- la joven observó al león quien al parecer le había leído la mente, mas este tenía su mirada puesta en el cielo ya anochecido. –Yo… lo comprendo, a su edad yo también vivía feliz en medio de una mentira.- se volvió hacia la leona quien lo miraba expectante, se rió un poco y se acomodó. –Estoy seguro que tu padre ya te habrá contado lo que me ocurrió cuando era cachorro, por lo que me dijo, tú viviste con los Forasteros tus primeros meses de vida…

-Sí, así es…- Angani dijo apenada, y si los leones pudieran colorarse, de seguro sus mejillas estarían ruborizadas.

-Bien, pero no escuchaste el resto de la historia…- Simba preguntó con un toque de misterio, su nieta por su parte negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se acercó un poco más, el león mayor lo tomó como interés por la historia y prosiguió.

-Luego de la estampida, yo huí lejos de mi hogar, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que, según yo, había hecho. Estuve días vagando por el desierto, y de no ser por un par de animales que andaban por ahí cerca, nadie estaría aquí ahora...

Esos animales me cuidaron como si fuera su propio hijo, me enseñaron todo lo necesario para que pueda vivir con ellos, una de esas enseñanzas, fue comer insectos…

-¿Qué acaso te rescató un suricato y un jabalí?- Angani preguntó divertida, casi a punto de estallar en risas.

-Sí, así es…- ante esa respuesta la leona quedó estupefacta, Simba por su parte se rió un poco y prosiguió.

-Bueno, luego de eso, yo comencé a olvidar casi todo mi pasado, pero eso lo hice a propósito, a esa edad aun me dolía recordar a toda mi familia. Fue por eso que nunca le dije nada a Timón y Pumba, no quería que ellos me vieran como un asesino, era algo irónico, pero fue lo que hice.

Esperó unos segundos para escuchar alguna pregunta de su nieta, pero nunca vino, lo único que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de Angani, que luego de un rato, salió de su trance.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Simba le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-N-no nada…- tartamudeó un poco, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y habló normal. –es sólo qué… sus amigos parecen estar locos por adoptar un cachorro de león…

-En realidad **están **locos, pero son mis amigos después de todo…

Angani asintió y sonrió, a decir verdad no era tan malo tener un abuelo, después de todo.

-¿Y cómo reaccionaron cuando se enteraron de que era un príncipe?

-Nala me comentó que cuando les dijo, al principio no lograron captar muy bien la situación. Pero luego cuando logré estar a solas con ellos para explicarles mejor qué fue lo que pasó, su reacción no fue la que yo me esperaba, sino más bien, me felicitaron y me perdonaron, yo era su amigo y comprendieron el miedo y la culpa que Scar me había proporcionado al corazón.

Angani bajó su cabeza y susurró unas palabras. –_Los amigos están juntos hasta el final…_

-Sí, así es…- Simba alcanzó a escuchar lo que su nieta había dicho y le dio una cálida sonrisa, la joven pudo notar que la similitud entre su abuelo y su padre era bastante. Desvió su mirada a otro lado y reflexionó un poco, para luego dirigirse al león de melena roja y hablarle con una sonrisa débil.

-Supongo que, nunca debí haber reaccionado así con mi papá, él lo hizo quizás para protegerme…

-Las mentiras pueden ser blancas o negras, pero es preferible una verdad que angustia, con la cual podrás superar cualquier obstáculo con los que más quieres, que una mentira que alegra, que al final no durará para siempre, y podrás terminar más lastimada que cuando la comenzaste.

Ambos leones se quedaron observando las estrellas un rato más, para luego regresar al grupo y así partir hacia las Tierras del Reino, y anunciar el regreso de su hijo pródigo.

* * *

**Tsu: fin del capítulo…**

**UP: (recién despertando) … oye, se supone que esa es mi línea y… ¿por qué estoy metida en una jaula?**

**Tsu: ah sí, el sicólogo y control de animales me dijeron que te mantuviera en esa jaula en caso de emergencia…**

**UP: ¿caso de emergencia?**

**Tsu: por si tenías un ataque de histeria…**

**UP: ¿CÓMO NO VOY A TENERLO SI TU ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS?**

**Tsu: (le lanza otro dardo haciéndola dormir inmediatamente) Bueno, ahora hablando del capítulo, sí lo sé, es larguísimo, pero UP lo quiso así, dice que así compensa la larga espera que han tenido, y ahora, saludos y agradecimientos a _FairyofLight21 y gast7 _por los reviews, ustedes son unos ehh, buenos lectores… Y creo que eso sería todo, me siento extraña hablando sola… pero buaaano.**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Aviso Importante.**

Estimados lectores:

Me dirijo a ustedes como UznaraPaz o UP solamente para dejarles una noticia que, de seguro les llegará al corazón…

Con Tsu lo hemos conversado, y llegamos a la conclusión de dejar suspendido este fic. Las razones se deben a que no tenemos la inspiración suficiente, y además tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer en nuestra vida diaria (colegio, casa, amigos, etc.). Lamentamos hacerlos esperar demasiado por otro capítulo o actualización, sabemos que lo han estado esperando por muchos meses, pero queremos que entiendan nuestras razones.

Aparte, esto no quiere decir que dejaremos de actualizar _Dos vidas, una historia_, pero la presión de tener que escribir los capítulos de este fic nos tiene agotadas.

Por favor sean comprensibles con nuestra decisión. Pedimos disculpas una vez más, no nos odien.

También, quiero agradecer, por parte de las dos, a _wolfesmatt_, _Alhana Starbreeze Malfoy_, _Pam'CulLenMelLark-14_, _FairyofLight21_ (nuestra amada Fairy), _gast7_ (que nos sabemos si está vivo o no) y _Sofi Hale_, por todos sus reviews y buenas vibras, sabemos que ahora están decepcionados, pero creemos que es lo mejor para todos.

Atte.

**UP**


End file.
